The present application relates to quick disconnect couplings, and more particularly to a quick disconnect coupling with a fluid circuit breaker.
Quick disconnect couplings permit fluid flow lines to quickly couple and de-couple. One type of conventional quick disconnect coupling incorporate a spring-loaded poppet valve on each connector half to stop the fluid from flowing when the two halves are separated. When the two connector halves are pushed together, spring-loaded poppet valves move against the bias force of a spring from the sealed position to an open flow position.
Spring-loaded poppet valves typically require a relatively large package envelope, yet the diameter of the fluid flow path through the valve is smaller than the overall diameter of the coupling. A relatively large pressure drop occurs between the valve halves for a given size and flow rate when compared to a similarly sized unobstructed flow path. This phenomenon occurs because the flow is required to pass between the poppet and the valve housing which may result in an area with high fluid velocity and high turbulence.
Although spring-loaded poppet valves have a relatively large pressure drop, this pressure drop will slow depressurization of the pressurized system to provide a user time to disconnect a severed hose and avoid rapid depressurization.
More current quick disconnect couplings allow the working fluid to flow at a design flow rate in either direction with an ultra-low pressure drop. Although effective, current quick disconnect couplings may require an inhibitor to minimize rapid depressurization.